Feeling At Home
by strong man
Summary: Kallus and Zeb are getting ready to marry, but something spooked him and Kallus thought that he wasn't ready, he was, but it was complicated. Scared by his tears, Kallus could tell both weren't in the correct setting. While that was in progress, Kallus helps his future husband discover these features about a married life by showing him.


_**This is my first fic of Star Wars Rebels.**_

_**Description: I only looked at parts of it, but I made sense of it especially near the end**_

_**Date:**_ November 15, 2018

_**Pairing:**_ Zeb/Kallus **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

On the planet Lira San, Zeb was play wrestling with two orphan children, laughing at one who jumped on his neck "I got you" He said. "Oh, you think so" He tried to get the kid off, but ended up falling backward "Haa, let's get him," The boy said after jumping off of his neck "Yeah," His sister said before tackling him. "Oh no, I'm being attacked by children," He said, and the three laughed than fell down laughing even louder. "Well, I see you have a playful side" Zeb, and the children saw a shadow, so they looked up to see a smiling Kallus. Zeb smiled back until Chava called the kids. Coming" One of them said before thanking Garazeb Orrelios for a fun time before departing, Zeb laughed as they passed him. Kallus chuckled and offered a hand. "First time with kids? He asked. "If you don't count Ezra Bridger than ya" Zeb took his hand and was pulled up while both laughed. Kallus just looked into his eye, and this feeling developed inside him. 'I have talked to Chava to see where I'll be staying.

"I see, did she give you a choice? He asked. "Unfortunately No," He said making Zeb lower his ears all the way because he really wants them to live together. "She told me she predicted our lives be spent together, hearing this made Zeb ears stand straight up with a smile, picked him up and spun his around than finished with a big bear hug. Their faces flushed with hope as they got close. Just then, Gron looked over to them and based on judgment; he sensed Chava was right, so he lets out a gathering, and every Lasat came to Gron. Kallus noticed a gather in the distance "What is that? He said, and Zeb looked then smiled as he knew. "What, do you know what it is? He asked. Of course, I do, you have a lot to learn," He reminded. "Shut up; I lived here with you for only a day" He playfully punched him. "Don't make me throw you off into deep space" Zeb placed him down.

"That's not fair; your much stronger and more significant than me" Kallus gazed at his bulky muscles to which he started to feel them. "Uh, we aren't married yet," Zeb laughed. "So how do your people celebrate marriage? He asked. Garazeb Orrelios started walking to his people. Kallus didn't understand, but took a chance and followed the Lasat. "Grandmother, you too? Zeb asked. "Indeed, a fierce warrior like yourself needs a strong and strapping fighter," She said. "I understand" he honored her with the bow before the groups made way for Alexander Kallus, making him go to grab his hand. "You two will be web? She asked. He and Kallus looked at her "Kallus is still learning the basics of our customs, but" he puts his arm around him "I will guide him one by one Kallus caught "Zeb winking at him. "Very resourceful of you," She said than Zeb's grandmother walked to Kallas and circled around him. "Hmm, do you love my grandson? She asked. He didn't know what to say cause he was being stared at by every angle so said what was deep within his heart by becoming an ISB agent once more;

Since my reformation, my relationship with Garazeb Orrelios had improved, vastly and emotionally" he took Zeb's hand and looked into his eyes "we shall continue to develop and see the world's change around us" Driven by the mighty vow, for the first time ever, he cried, but stopped to gain control of himself. He looked at his hands, and Kallus seemed to have finished. "So, Zeb, what do you say? He asked. Garazeb did love Kallus, why else would he invite him to be apart of the family, but he was too shocked at the wet substance, and it was embarrassing, so he ran off with the group opening a path for him. Kallus's hope turned to sadness as he watched him depart without a word and put his head down in disappointment, so Chava put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe his heart wasn't ready," She said. The rest just comforted him "No, I'm going to talk to him," He said, knowing he had a pressing reason cause he always doses and runs out of the group.

* * *

Garazeb Orrelios was sitting on a space rock that was weighed down by the planet's gravity, thinking about that wet substance. "I don't get it, I am the strongest and fierce warrior of my people," He said as he started to doubt himself, so he laid down. "I don't get it, I am the strongest and fierce warrior of my people," He said as he started to doubt himself, so Zeb laid down, breathing when he needed too until he heard footsteps with his high raged ears "Kallus, I know it's you," Zeb said, acknowledge the fact that they share a close bond. "Zeb, we need to talk" Kallus looked at Gron and nodded in approval, picked him up with one hand and threw him up on the rock when he landed face first "I always wanted to do something like that" He dusted his hands off before departing. "You alright? The Lasat asked, not looking. "In pain, but it was worth it," He grunted as he moved towards him and grabbed on both of his legs. "Why did you run off, don't you want us to be together? He asked.

"Of course I do, that was mainly the reason I brought you here," Garazeb Orrelios quickly said. Kallus climbed up until he was on his chest. " but, If I told you then I would be the laughing stock of my people," He explained. "Zeb, I know you're fearless, what would be wrong" Kallus reminded him. The Lasat sighed and told him about the wet substance he was creating from his eyes. Alexsandr Kallus laughed. "It's not funny! He growled until Kallus apologized and said that those wet substances are called tears. "What are tears? He asked. "What, don't your people have them, perhaps that can show you" He gave him an alternative way. "I'd rather have you tell me," He said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kallus understood why this was a problem for him, so he cleared his mind by kissing him on the lips, expressing his love for the Lasat. It was a tender moment between them, put Zeb pulled away once he felt Kallus's tongue touch his. "What is this you're giving me? He asked. "Do you like it is the proper question? He tried to turn the tables on him where Zeb licking his lips, getting the discoverable taste. "It doesn't feel we're in the right position to be doing this? He explained. Kallus wasn't expecting an answer like that, but looking around, he didn't see the sparkle "Yeah you're right. "Maybe we needed to be on the ship with our family. "I agree, family is the most comfortable," Kallus said. His boyfriend had already made up his mind, but Zeb is going to need more time cause now that he was with his people again, he may not wanna leave.

**_I'm pleased that Steve Blum finally confirmed kalluzeb, sorry I'm late, but here it is, Tumblr is full of kalluzeb.I'm almost sure I should make this as long as I can, if I don't run out of ideas that is, *laugh*. I'm not a big fan of the Star Wars in genual, but I got to hand it to this show, it actually did catch my attention. I had a huge fan; we were in middle school together, the same class, his name was Daniel, but on May 2011, he passed away at I think 15. I only pretended to like the movies cause he loved them and didn't want to be disrespectful. I tell the truth, watching them was like torture for me._**

**_If you asked me who was my favorite character, I would 100% say that Garazeb Orrelios was the best choice, maybe it was the fact that I am a furry?_**


End file.
